The proposal calls for continued investigation of all clinicopathological features of canine rheumatoid arthritis and its relationship to the human disease. EM light microscopy and immunologic aspects receive major emphasis. Transmission experiments into neonatal puppies to investigate a possible infectious origin for the disease will continue and animals will be monitored intensively. Therapeutic manipulations which would not be permitted in man are planned.